Star Eyed Dreamers and Dedicated Marchers
by Destiny's Call
Summary: When the Organization, the Destiny Island trio, Naminé, and the Riku Replica have to work together, the King sends them off for teamwork and tolerance training: Marching Band. Joining the fiercly determind Pride of Starford Marching Band, will they survive? And if they do, will they find themselves sucked into the realm of Marching Band?
1. Band Geeks Unite

**_Chapter One: Band Geeks Unite_**

There were twenty people on a Gummi ship made for eight. Everyone was crammed together in the "back seat", muttering and complaining as they were jostled around with every turn, spin, and wave.

Zexion was trying to read his book, an impossible feat since VIII's elbow was against the side of his neck, and the Riku Replica was just smashed against him.

Another person sighed. "Are we there yet, Your Majesty?"

The King, who was piloting the ship with loads of elbow room, replied, "No, not yet. But we'll be there soon. Be patient."

When Zexion had heard the mouse mention "teambuilding and tolerance exercises", he hadn't expected to be shoved with the Keyblade Wielder, his two friends, the rest of Organization XIII, Naminé, and two Replicas into the back of the ship. And he was instantly pulled out of his musings when the ship screeched to a halt, throwing him, IX, the Keyblade Wielder, the Superior, andVIIonto the ground.

"We're here!" The King shouted a little too cheerfully. "Now, on the world below us, there will be people ready to receive you, and you'll get right into training, okay?"

"I… guess…" The Keyblade Wielder said.

"And just to warn you, some of you will change when you get down there." He ushered them into the teleportation chamber. "Good luck! I'll be back when it's over!" And he pushed the button and they disappeared.

They landed several feet above the ground, in a thicket of trees. Zexion stood up dizzily, only to see a teenaged male with silver hair, tanned skin, and amber eyes staring at him. "Ahhh!" He screamed. "Who are you?"

"VI? I'm surprised at you."

"S-Superior?"

"Yes."

"But… but you—"

Xemnas looked at himself and almost screamed as well. "What happened?"

"Well, Xemmy, the King _did_ say that some of us would be changed. Looks like I was included in that as well." It was Xigbar, but without his gray streaks, and he looked much younger.

Looking around, Zexion noticed that _everyone_ was a teenager now. And right after he came to the conclusion, the trees began to rock. Unable to keep his balance, he fell and face planted on the asphalt.

"Ah, so you're the new members. Welcome to Starford." Zexion groaned as he pushed himself to his feet and was instantly accosted by a teenager with light brown hair and dusty gray eyes. "Hey! I'm Tobias. I'm a Tenor. Sorry for the making you fall out of the trees, but we had to get you down _somehow_." Zexion then realized what the boy was doing was _hugging_ him.

"What are you doing?" Zexion spluttered, yanking away from his grasp. And he noticed he was surrounded by other teenagers. All of them looked rather powerful, and two girls were twirling _guns_ in their hands.

"Tob, you have the list, remember?" A voice spoke, breaking him out of his thoughts. "Read it off so we can get these guys ready." A young girl with lemon-yellow hair, bright green eyes, and skin tanned enough that it looked like desert sand, walked up. She turned to him. "And you. Sit down." She pushed his chest, and Zexion fell to the ground in a sitting position.

Tobias grinned. "Okay. So, when I call your name, your buddy will raise his-slash-her hand, and you will go and stand by them. Okay? Let's get started, so we can do band." _Band?_ Zexion thought. _These people are _band _kids? _The nineteen band kids tapped their feet and rolled their eyes as Tobias cleared his throat. "Okay. Xemnas is with Felica." A girl with snow-pale skin and dark hair pulled into a pony tail stopped twirling the gun in her hand and raised her other. The now-teenaged Xemnas went to stand by her. "Okay, you're in colorguard."

All the band kids snorted for some reason, and Tobias continued. "Demyx, you're with Aaron, and you're a snare." Demyx stood up and walked over to a boy with reddish-brown hair and light brown eyes and dust-colored skin.

"Koudo is with Hannah, the saxophone." The Riku Replica, apparently recently renamed, walked over to a pale girl with white-blond hair and light gray eyes.

"Larxene is a baritone player and is with Kyle." A boy with long, nut-brown hair and gold-ish eyes gulped and raised his hand.

"Lexaeus is with DJ, a bass clarinet." This girl had red hair braided neatly, and dark skin for her hair color.

"Naminé is with me and is a Tenor." Naminé scrambled to Tobias's side, reading over his shoulder.

"Axel is a baritone and is with Jeffrey." This boy was tall and lean with black hair that was cut pretty short, hazel eyes, and had a light summer tan.

"Saïx is a tuba, with Gabby." Gabby was short, with some Native American heritage, having dark hair, dark eyes, and coffee-colored skin.

"Vexen is a clarinet with Iris." Iris had long black hair, ice-blue eyes, and a no-nonsense look on her face.

"Xion is in Colorguard with Michelle." Michelle was a kind-looking girl with a sweet, round face, a deep tan, platinum-blond hair in a ponytail, and light blue eyes.

"Sora is a Mellophone with Topher." Topher was tall, with a good tan, dark hair, sunglasses… and no shirt. In fact, he, along Tobias and three others, were shirtless.

"Luxord is with Eric in the pit." Eric was another guy without a shirt, with dirty blond hair and sea green eyes.

"Xaldin is a bass drum, and is with Lydia." A girl with dyed green, blue, and red hair, caramel brown eyes, and multiple piercings, three in one ear, five in the other, and one in her nose.

"Riku is a clarinet with Billie." She was a golden-haired girl with golden eyes and golden complexion.

"Roxas is with Zachary, a clarinet." Zachary had dirt-brown hair, green-gray eyes, and light skin.

"Kairi is a trumpet with Olivia." Kairi looked around and walked to the side of a dark-haired, gray-eyed girl who was a bit short, and had pale, almost unhealthy-looking complexion.

"Marluxia is with Nate, A.K.A, the most bad-a flute player in the universe." Marluxia muttered something about another reason to call him feminine as he went to stand next to a boy with chin-length strawberry blond hair, pale gray eyes, and skin that had a sun-kissed look to it.

"Xigbar is a trombone with Sunshine." "Sunshine" had curly pale blond hair, ice-blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin, and was pretty tall and lean.

"And finally… um… Zexion, is it?" Zexion glanced around to notice he was the only one still standing there. "You're with Sarah, the lovely female trombonist."

Someone smacked him in the back of the head. "Keep dreaming, Tobias." Zexion almost paled. It was the yellow-haired girl.

"Come here already." Zexion almost tripped running to the blonde's side. She stuck out her hand, showing off a toothy grin. "I'm Sarah."

Zexion weakly took the girl's hand and shook it. "Zexion."

"Nice to meet you. So, ready for your tour?"

"Tour?"

"You know, show you around the band room? Get your uniform, instrument, music, drill, et cetera, et cetera. Come on." Zexion was almost yanked off his feet as Sarah took off, still holding Zexion's hand.

They ran across what Zexion had just realized was a parking lot, and into a building. Inside was a small, tiled hallway. On the left was an open area filled with chairs. "That's the student lounge. You can hang out, and eat anywhere but the recliners." Over there is the band office." She gestured to the other side, where a large room was. "You can find Papa A, Mrs. Woods, Mr. Reyes, and Mr. O'Donnell in there usually, while Mrs. Cuvier is typically found in the SL, and this hallway, up to this door—"Sarah then pointed at a door that separated the front hallway from the rest of the building—"is where we can eat."

They walked into a long hallway, filled with lockers. "This is where we keep the instruments. And here's yours." She tapped a locker, an instrument inside. On the nametag was "Zexion".

Before Zexion could comment, she dragged him to a set of double doors. "This is the New Band Room." She dragged him to another set. "This is the Small Band Room." And through another set into a gaping room. "This is the Big Band Room, and that's the Chamber of Secrets(1)." Zexion swiveled his head to a red door far above the ground.

"Why is that there?"

"There were offices up there, and that was a balcony. They stopped using it for offices, took out the balcony, but left the door there. It's good for band jokes, though."

"Why are we even here?" Zexion then asked.

Sarah was silent briefly, but not for long. "Because you're working on teamwork and stuff like that, so you're going to be part of the Pride of Starford." Zexion blinked, staring blankly at the blonde. "The marching band."

* * *

Sarah was starting to regret signing up to be the buddy of one of the "special additions". She supposed she could've had someone worse than Zexion, though. But she _had_ been hoping her buddy would be female. Oh well. Sparing one last look at the Chamber of Secrets, Sarah began to exit the Big Band Room, for once not dragging Zexion along. He still followed, though. She went towards the side of the hallway and opened the door to the uniform room, going inside.

"Hello, Sarah." A girl with golden hair, blue eyes, and a slightly crooked smile greeted. Sarah couldn't keep herself from smiling.

"Hello, Bethany."

"So, what's up?"

"Zexion needs his uniform." Sarah replied, pushing the blue-haired teen in front of her.

Bethany nodded. "Okay. Laurel!" Another girl ran up, this one with sandy blond hair pulled into a short ponytail and bright green eyes.

Laurel glanced at Sarah, and then at Zexion. She _hmm_ed, and then started back towards the uniforms. "Get him out of that cloak."

"Aye, aye, Cap'n." Sarah turned to the unsuspecting Zexion, and unzipped his cloak, pulling it off of him in one fluid motion. It also revealed him to be shirtless.

"Um… Zexion? Why weren't you wearing a shirt under that? Before he could reply, Sarah shook her head. "I'll be right back."

"And where are you going?" Laurel asked.

"Lost and Found." The Lost and Found was more synonymous with "Share and Keep". She dug through the bin, and found a medium-sized t-shirt with "The Abyss" written on it: last year's show. She took the shirt and went back to the uniform room, handing it to Zexion.

"Where did you get this?" He asked nervously.

"L and F. You'll get used to sharing. Trust me." Zexion looked unconvinced as he slid the shirt on.

"Okay, so we've got your gauntlets and hat… try these." It was the pants, or, well, they looked more like black overalls, but pants describe them better. And then he tried on the black and red jacket with a silver stripe through the middle and a silver S on the left side of the chest.

Sarah grinned. "Wow, Zex. You're looking much more like one of us already."

"Zex?" Zexion spluttered.

"Yeah. I thought it was a good nickname. Better than Sunshine, anyway." Sarah said. Bethany finished marking down the numbers for all the uniform parts. After she was finished, Sarah took charge again. "Now, strip, get your instrument, and get ready to go."

"Go where?"

"Home. My family's taking care of you until you leave. I thought you knew this."

"We weren't really told much about what we were doing at all."

"What a shame. Ready to go, sis?"

"Sis?" Zexion looked between Sarah and Laurel. "You two are sisters?"

"Uh, yeah."

Zexion blinked and sighed. "This is crazy. Could this place get any stranger?" He asked as they walked out into the busy hallway.

"HELLO? ANYBODY? I _REALLY_ NEED A TAMPON!" As if to answer his question, little Kaitlyn, a small brown-haired girl with glasses and freckles, ran down the hall. She saw Sarah, and ran up to her. "Sarah! Do you have a tampon? I need one."

Sarah grinned and reached into her back pocket, handing the small girl one. "You owe me, okay, Kaitlyn?"

"Yeah. Okay!" And Kaitlyn ran off again, to the bathroom.

Zexion was staring blankly where Kaitlyn had run off to. "Does that happen a lot?"

"Yes. You get used to it. Come on. Time to go home." And so, they got their instruments and music, and headed for Sarah's house, ready to start the wonderful season of marching band.

* * *

_(1) The Seniors made a band video. And it was Harry Potter themed. So they first called it the Chamber of Secrets._

**_Pairs  
_****Flute—Marluxia & Nate  
****Clarinet—Riku & Billie  
****Clarinet—Vexen & Iris  
****Clarinet—Roxas & Zachary  
****Saxophone—Koudo (RR) & Hannah  
****Bass Clarinet—Lexaeus & DJ  
****Trumpet—Kairi & Olivia  
****Mellophone—Sora & Topher  
****Trombone—Zexion & Sarah  
****Trombone—Xigbar & Sunshine  
****Baritone—Axel & Jeffrey  
****Baritone—Larxene & Kyle  
****Tuba—Saïx & Gabby  
****Snare—Demyx & Aaron  
****Tenors—Naminé & Tobias  
****Bass—Xaldin & Lydia  
****Pit—Luxord & Eric  
****Colorguard—Xemnas & Felica  
****Colorguard—Xion & Michelle**

**_Others  
_****Flute—Bethany  
****Flute—Laurel  
****Baritone—Kaitlyn**

* * *

_Destiny: And next chapter will be… *draws out of a hat* Marluxia and Nate! I'll be switching pairs every chapter, and eventually I'll mix them all in. But, until then, read and enjoy. And another thing is, the characters will change based on who the chapter's about. It'll typically have just one, but if there are more, here are the possible mixes:_

_Xemnas & Roxas means all of Organization XIII (No Xion), Sora & Kairi means The Destiny Island Trio, Xion & R. R. means Xion, Naminé, and Koudo. And Sora & R.R. means everyone. Thanks!_

_Axel: Psst. If anyone wants to make the cover image for this, PM Destiny and she'll credit you._

_Roxas: Also, please review._


	2. Pinky's First Day

_Destiny: Welcome to Chapter Two, anyone who's actually reading this. Pre-Band starts on Monday, so I'll have plenty of new material and possible band jokes. Sorry about the wait. Now: Review Responses:_

_Peach: *Glomps back* I love marching band! Well, it was mostly how I think they would fit in with my band. Because with my band, Axel is _totally_ a baritone. I wanted Marly to have some angst about everyone calling him girly, Naminé curing her "Fluttershy Syndrome", and some it was just random. I gave every part one member, two for clarinet, and the rest… you'll see. And I understand. Laurel is the fictional form of my actual sister, who is also a flute. But yeah. The male flute player last year (who graduated) was one of the best players I've ever seen, and is who Nate is based of. Actually, everyone here is based off of someone I know, sometimes with a genderbend. But I'm rambling._

_On with the show!_

* * *

Marluxia woke up to someone pounding on the door. "Marluxia! Pinky! If you don't answer the door, I'm coming in! It's _my_ house, after all."

Marluxia groaned and rolled out of the guest bed of Nate's house. Nate lived with his mother, a woman with the same color hair as her son, and was really sweet to both of the two boys. He pushed himself up, and his slightly-too-big pajama pants nearly fell off his slim hips. After hiking them back up, he opened the door.

There stood Nate, fully dressed in athletic gear, with a string bag over his back, a lunch box, a water jug, and his flute. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty."

"What time is it?" Marluxia yawned. "Seven?"

Nate shook his head. "Six. You need to get ready. We're leaving in twenty minutes." He turned around.

"For what?"

"Pre-Band. Known to some kids as Band Camp, but we go to an actual Band Camp, so we call this Pre-Band."

"And why are we doing this?"

"To practice our marching, learning our music, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera."

"So_ early_? Why?"

"Because, this is Oklahoma, and it gets _really_ hot in the summer. Now get dressed. I'll get your water and lunch done for you, but you need to eat something. No milk." And Nate was gone.

Marluxia, slightly seething, pulled on a random pair of soccer shorts, a white t-shirt, grabbed his new flute (which he _still_ hated with a burning passion), and exited. When he went downstairs, he was accosted by Nate's mother, Natalie.

"Oh, my, you look like you're one of the band kids already." Natalie cooed lightly, fussing over Marluxia.

"I need to eat." Marluxia mumbled.

"Oh, yes. Here. I have waffles!" Natalie brought out a plate filled with waffles. And on top was—"And, since you shouldn't really have dairy or fill yourself up with sugar, I put on peanut butter. If you don't like it—"

"—No, no. I _love_ peanut butter on my waffles." Marluxia was sometimes called "crazy" for not liking maple syrup, but he just _didn't._ Plus, peanut butter was delicious on anything. Marluxia took the waffles and sat down, eating them. Nate dropped a full lunchbox—navy blue with a light green for the strap—on the table next to Marluxia.

"Hope you like roast beef." He said before adding a full water jug on the table. "Hurry up. It's almost time to get going."

"Nate, honey," Natalie chided, "it's Marluxia's first day. Give him a little slack, at least. Okay?"

"Okay. Fine."

Marluxia gulped down the last of his waffles and stood up. "I'm ready, I guess."

"All right. Get a beach towel and let's go." Marluxia wasn't in the mood to question why, and just did. As they left, Natalie gave each boy a big hug, and, in Nate's case, a kiss on his forehead. They then climbed into Nate's car, and they headed off to the Band Room (it was actually an entire wing dedicated to the band, but they still called it the Band Room). As they entered, several other people showed up. The first was a blonde dragging Zexion behind her. "Hey, Nate!"

"Hello, Sarah." Nate greeted. "Where's—"

"The uniform room. Like always when we're fitting for uniforms. Honestly, Nate. You should just ask her out already."

Nate blushed and shook his head. "No. No way, Sarah."

"Okay then."

"Ask who out?" A black-haired boy with hazel eyes and a metal instrument that Marluxia didn't know showed up.

"Hey there, Jeffrey," Sarah said. "Nate asking Laurel out, by the way."

Nate, flustered, started to speak again, but was interrupted by a brunet with eyes an odd shade of green-gray. Roxas stood awkwardly beside him. "Why is there a cluster? And Jeffrey—" he pushed Axel out from behind him and over to the black-haired boy—"I believe this belongs to you."

"We're discussing how Nate should just man up and ask out my sister. Not that it's ever gonna happen. Nate doesn't even know the phrase 'man up' _exists_."

Nate shot a fierce look at her. "I do _too_! It's just… just…" He trailed off.

"Nate, if you wanna date Laurel," the brunet said, "man up and just ask her. It can't be that difficult."

"Well then, Zachary, go ahead and ask Sarah, then." Nate replied. "We all know you two like each other."

"No we don't!" Zachary and Sarah yelled in unison.

"Sarah, what are you yelling about? Hey, Nate." A girl with sandy blond hair walked up.

Nate suddenly began to smile. "H-hey, Laurel." Marluxia observed the blonde. So this was who Nate liked?

"Come on, guys. Pre-Band." Laurel said. All the Band Kids nodded and started walking off. Marluxia wasn't completely sure what to do, so he followed Nate out the door, down the street some, and into a giant parking lot painted with the markings of a football field. Everyone went their separate ways, so he followed Nate and Laurel to where multiple other girls were.

Nate pushed Marluxia in front of him. "Everyone, this is Marluxia, our newest flute player." He said.

A black-haired girl walked up. "Hey. I'm Hailey."

"I'm Julie, and this is Jennifer, my twin." A brunette said, motioning to her look-alike.

A blonde grinned. "Bethany."

"Gilda. Don't make me mad."

"Caroline."

"Sam."

"Nancy."

"Penny."

"Rachel."

"Jacqueline."

Marluxia glanced at everyone. "There's no way I'll remember all those names."

All the girls laughed. "Welcome to the family, Marluxia!" And suddenly, the pink-haired teen was group-hugged.

"All right, girls. And Marluxia. Ready to have another great Marching Season?" Nate asked. The girls cheered. "Well then, let's get ready to rumble!" The girls slid something on around their waists and ran to the field. Nate handed Marluxia something similar. "It's a dot bag. Put it on and join the girls." Marluxia took the thing and tied it over his shoulder like a sash and got in line with the girls. On the filed was a man with dark hair covered by a hat, a t-shirt, and shorts.

"Hello, everybody!" He said on a microphone. "I'm Mr. Reyes, if you didn't know. Welcome to Pre-Band!" So, let's get everyone in a block. When I call your name, get in line." Eventually everyone was in the "block", as Mr. Reyes called it. And so, they began their "Fundamentals".

* * *

After a good morning of fundamentals and dance practice, it was lunch time. Because of this program-thingy, all the new kids and their buddies had to eat lunch together. So Nate took Marluxia to go eat. Almost everybody else was already there, so Nate quickly glanced around. There was a sickly pale blond poking his sandwich with a random stick, and a redhead sitting next to a blond and a raven-haired girl, all of them eating. Marluxia went to go sit beside a blonde with two antennae sticking up.

Nate glanced at their separation curiously before going to sit next to the other Band Kids. "Hey guys." He said.

"Hey, Nate." Sarah greeted. Nate pulled up a chair and sat down before unpacking his lunch. "Did you hear there's a flute solo this year?" He grunted a yes. "Are you gonna go for it?"

He swallowed and shrugged. "I dunno. I mean, it would be great and all, but… also difficult."

"I thought you _liked_ challenges, Natey." Jeffrey said with a smirk.

"Jeffrey, you bisexual beast, leave Nate alone. It's his decision, not yours." Michelle came to Nate's rescue.

He grinned lightly. "Thanks, Chellie."

"Seriously, though." Tobias said. "You're the epickest flautist in the history of forever! You _have_ to go for it!"

"Fine, fine. I'll go for it. Happy?" With the nods from the others, Nate leaned back in relaxation.

"So, what do you guys think of your buddies?" Zachary asked.

"Naminé's sweet and all, but she's as timid as Fluttershy." Tobias said. "How did she get chosen to be Tenors?"

"Axel's pretty awesome." Jeffrey said.

"Meaning," DJ said, "that he acts almost exactly like our Jeffrey. Lexaeus… is kind of scary. He just so tall and buff."

"Mmm. Seen him without his shirt, Disc Jockey?" DJ glared at Lydia before shaking her head. "For me… Xaldin's a bit creepy, honestly. He just unnerves me."

"Maybe it's the side burns." Kyle suggested. "Oh, and Larxene has one _hell_uva temper. I swear she's 'bout to stab someone."

Iris giggled lightly. Despite her dedication, she was very fun-loving. "Vexen is very stern. I mean, I'm serious when I feel the need, but this kid needs to lighten up."

"Saïx is stern as well. And his scar… I wonder how he got it." Gabby said quietly, sipping a peanut butter milkshake.

"And those eyes, huh, Gab?" Felica said. "Xemnas has those creepy eyes too."

"So does Xigbar. But he's awesome. And sounds like a surfer." Sunshine said.

"Sora's _very _hyper." Topher, who now had on a shirt, commented.

"Riku's a bit serious, but still pretty funny." Billie said.

"Didja guys know Luxord's British? I'm not joking." Eric exclaimed.

"Demyx is a good guy. And he already understands music. I like him." Aaron said.

"I like Kairi. She's smart and kind and compliant." Olivia said quietly.

"Xion's a good learner. And patient." Michelle commented.

"Koudo's pretty quiet and usually watches Riku. He probably feels like he's living in Riku's shadow, don't you think?" Hannah rambled slightly.

"Roxas is okay. A bit antisocial, but okay." Zachary said.

"Zex is a bookworm. Just like me." Sarah, the resident bookworm, said.

"And, well… Marluxia seems to be a bit stuck-up and rude and just out of touch with reality." Nate said. "Not that I don't like him." He quickly added.

"I see. Well, maybe some people will get better. And work together better too. I mean, look at them. They're all spread out." They glanced over and nodded again. In fact, the little blonde—Naminé, maybe—and Koudo were sitting by themselves in one of the corners. They glanced around every so often and just seemed awkward. Nate got up and walked over to them.

"Hey." They looked up. "Wanna come sit with us? It's better than the corner." The two glanced at the table, then back at him. "We don't bite." And Nate stood up and headed over. He glanced back and saw that the two were following me quietly and sat.

"Well, look at who decided to join the party." Kyle said. "Pleased to meet ya, kiddos. I'm Kyle. Larxene's buddy."

Koudo spoke. "I feel so sorry for you."

"That's okay. I can handle it. 'If bed bugs bite, bite 'em back,' right guys?"

There were a few laughs and Nate noticed Naminé holding a sketchpad. "You draw, Naminé?"

She blushed lightly. "Oh, um… a little."

"Can I see?" She silently turned the book so I could see. It was a blond with spiky hair marching.

"Isn't that Roxas?" Zachary asked. Naminé eeped and pulled the sketchbook to her chest. "I was just asking, Naminé. I'm not trying to insult you."

"You're… not?" Her voice was sweet and soft, like cotton candy.

"Of course not, dear." Michelle said. "Band Kids do a lot of weird crap, but the _one_ thing against our code is put down another Band Kid. And you _are_ one of us now, Naminé. Welcome to our crazy, mixed up family. I'm one of your cousins, of course."

Naminé still seemed a little unsure, but smiled and flipped the page and showed us one of her drawing. "Hey, it's Tobias with his drums." Indeed it was.

"When did you have the time to draw these, Naminé?" Sarah asked.

"Well, these are just quick-sketches, so it was easy." She muttered.

"Quick-sketches?" Sarah studied the image on the page, her eyes scanning every line. "I'm so jealous of you right now."

"Yep," Jeffrey said, "'cause everyone knows Sarah can't draw." And we all started laughing, including Naminé and Koudo. Maybe… this wouldn't be as bad as Nate had thought after all.

"Time for music practice, guys." Sarah said, chucking her trash into the nearest bin and exited the room. The rest of us followed suit.

* * *

**_Pairs_**

**Flute—Marluxia & Nate  
****Clarinet—Riku & Billie  
****Clarinet—Vexen & Iris  
****Clarinet—Roxas & Zachary  
****Saxophone—Koudo (RR) & Hannah  
****Bass Clarinet—Lexaeus & DJ  
****Trumpet—Kairi & Olivia  
****Mellophone—Sora & Topher  
****Trombone—Zexion & Sarah  
****Trombone—Xigbar & Sunshine  
****Baritone—Axel & Jeffrey  
****Baritone—Larxene & Kyle  
****Tuba—Saïx & Gabby  
****Snare—Demyx & Aaron  
****Tenors—Naminé & Tobias  
****Bass—Xaldin & Lydia  
****Pit—Luxord & Eric  
****Colorguard—Xemnas & Felica  
****Colorguard—Xion & Michelle**

**_Others_**

**Flute—Bethany  
****Flute—Laurel  
Flute—Julie  
Flute—Jennifer  
****Flute—Hailey  
Flute—Gilda  
Flute—Caroline  
Flute—Sam  
Flute—Penny  
Flute—Rachel  
Flute—Emily  
Flute—Jacqueline****  
****Baritone—Kaitlyn**

_Destiny: And next chapter is... Axel! Review please! I loves them._


End file.
